


Прекрасное далеко

by EliLynch



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Некоторые люди пишут письма самим себе в будущее, а Нойз обращается к себе-ребенку.





	

Ты не поверишь мне, когда я расскажу правду. Как можно? Ты заперт не только в той комнате, но и в клетке своего одиночества. Ты уверен, что крепко-накрепко усвоил простую истину: тебе никто не нужен. На самом деле, ты сделал это, чтобы выжить. Чтобы не сойти с ума. Альтернативы все равно не было. Когда всем наплевать, остается только убедить себя в том, что это нормальное развитие событий. Подумаешь, другие люди. Любовь, дружба, поддержка семьи. Это для слабаков, которые не готовы заглянуть в глубины собственной души, черпать силы из неиссякаемого источника новорожденных мыслей внутри черепной коробки.   
На самом деле, это было самопоглощение. Желудок, не получающий пищи, начинает переваривать себя.   
Ты меня, само собой, не услышишь. Маленький мальчик в окружении бесполезных дорогих игрушек. Бесполезных, потому что неживых. Живых у тебя быть не может. Ты не умеешь общаться с другими людьми и уж тем более не умеешь ими манипулировать.   
Ты не смог угодить родителям, глупый мальчик. Мог бы притворяться. Не ввязываться в драки. Хныкать, когда увидишь красное на своих коленях.   
Красный - все еще наш с тобой любимый цвет.   
Я не спорю, это действительно было красиво. Кровь, облегающая руки не хуже перчаток. Неповторимые узоры, соединенные линии на костяшках пальцев. Для нас с тобой красный был цветом жизни. Мы немножко гордились тем, что можем смотреть на кровь спокойно, считать ее едва ли не видом искусства, а не голосить, как глупые перепуганные малыши. Тебя наказали за гордыню. А я вышел в мир, будучи совершенно к нему не приспособленным. Ты догадывался, что выйдет именно так. Помнишь книги, которые приносила нам мама? Про приключения, рыцарей, удивительные открытия в странах на других континентах, про благородство, честь, доблесть. И про боль. Которая так часто преграждала путь героям. Они оказывались сильнее. Они побеждали ее или игнорировали, ради спасения своих близких.   
"Для меня это не было бы проблемой", - думал ты.   
"Поэтому со мной никогда не случится ничего подобного".   
Героем не станет тот, для кого нет препятствий. Кто не знает, ради чего бороться.   
Ты был маленьким эгоистом, я точно такой же, только ростом повыше. Еще совсем недавно я сражался исключительно из-за тщеславия и амбиций. Оставался наедине с другими людьми лишь для того, чтобы удовлетворить свои физические потребности. Что с того? Я не умножал количество зла в мире, но и не уменьшал его. Те, с кем я приятно проводил время ночами, ничего не теряли. Знаешь, не так-то легко приятно провести время, когда самый чувствительный орган твоего тела - язык. Так что, полагаю, те люди получали от меня больше, чем я от них. Зачастую им и близко не удавалось подвести меня к черте наслаждения. Они были слишком осторожны. Нежны. Приходилось раздавать им команды или платить деньги, чтобы не начинали спорить в самый неподходящий момент. О том, что придется платить за то, чтобы люди решились тебя укусить, ты не думал. Правильно, рано тебе.   
Сегодня я решил вспомнить тебя не ради того, чтобы пожаловаться на жизнь.   
Жаловаться больше не на что.   
Ты знаешь, мы все же встретили его. Ну, того единственного. О ком следует мечтать девочкам. Идеального бойфренда. Да, он парень. Меня это ни капли не смущает, а значит, не удивит и тебя. Мальчики, девочки, какая разница. У нас были проблемы посерьезнее, чем бисексуальность. Бисексуалов в мире намного больше, чем людей, не испытывающих боль. Ты об этом успеешь пострадать в будущем, не сомневайся.   
Лучше продолжу говорить о нем. Его зовут Аоба. У него длинные синие волосы, и он ненавидит, когда к ним прикасаются. Ему от этого больно. Да, он на другой стороне весов агонии. В самом деле, это забавляет. Он ничего не смыслит в компьютерных технологиях и не способен оценить красоту двоичного кода. Он работает в магазине, где продается разная мелкая дребедень, а его Помощника устаревшей модели давно пора заменить новым. Аоба его не меняет, потому что успел привязаться к этому псу.   
К слову, у нас в роли Помощника выступают кролики. Помнишь того, настоящего, которого задушил случайно?   
Но это все не главное.   
Аоба симпатичный и добрый, но зацепило меня не это.   
Он действительно волнуется обо мне. Нет, серьезно. Он переживал, когда я пролил на себя горячий чай, и перевязывал мне руку после небольшой одной драки. Я, естественно, решил, что он хочет чего-то взамен. Может, от одиночества устал и желает на одну ночь забыть об этом. Но я ошибся.   
Впервые в жизни ошибся, оценивая подоплеку действий другого человека. Я правда, правда ему небезразличен. Он за меня беспокоится. Я ему нравлюсь. Он позволяет лежать на своей груди и гладит меня по волосам, говоря, что все будет хорошо. Он считает, что душевное тепло может залечить наши с тобой раны. Те травмы из детства, контролирующие каждый наш шаг. Он в меня верит. В нас. Считает, что я смогу измениться, открою дверь в твою комнату и, выпустив тебя на волю, смогу жить в мире с собой и в большом мире - с ним.   
Аоба замечательный.   
Аоба наивный.   
Аоба переоценивает мои силы. 

_Можно ли мне остановиться?_

Поэтому я никогда не выпущу его отсюда.   
Я знаю, что не смогу удержать его в реальности. Рядом с ним есть другие люди. Старый проверенный друг. Новый безобидный приятель, называющий его своим хозяином. Мускулистый придурок на байке, один из тех типов, что подкупают своей загадочностью. Бесчисленное множество покупателей, стекающихся на его зачаровывающий голос. Сейчас Аобе нравлюсь я и меня он добровольно выбирает, но это потому, что плохо знает. Если мы попробуем жить вместе, наружу тут же выберутся все мои недостатки. А вокруг него будут виться более подходящие варианты. Я не смогу победить, полностью сознавая, что хуже их, с детства познающих азы межличностных отношений. Я не хочу сражаться за него и точно не хочу его потерять.   
_Можно ли мне сдаться?_  
Он разрешил.   
Рай и Ад бывают неотличимы друг от друга. Я снова заперт в старой комнате, но я больше не одинок. Этой комнаты не существует на самом деле. Родители избавились от нее, когда перестраивали дом (мне тогда было пятнадцать), но это не имеет значения. Я таскал ее в своей голове столько лет. Пришло время отдохнуть.   
Здесь я могу испытывать боль. Аоба из последних сил кричит, что она ненастоящая.   
Знаю.   
Тем лучше. Мы с ним никогда не умрем, никогда не расстанемся. В реальном мире так много войн, подлостей, предательств, ревности, омерзительных людей. Мне же нужен всего один человек, и я считаю, что имею право вырвать его из человеческого муравейника.   
Сначала он плачет и пытается вырваться, когда я к нему прикасаюсь. Глупый. Я же таким образом проявляю любовь. А бежать ему все равно некуда. Тонкая полоска света в углу комнаты, где, как я предполагаю, был выход, который я не мог заметить, с каждой секундой становится уже. Скоро исчезнет совсем. Пусть. Мне больше не нужно спасение. Правота родителей теперь для меня очевидна. Да, сгнию заживо, бесполезный прожигатель жизни. Зато не в одиночестве.   
Когда Аоба понимает, что не сможет выбраться на свободу или переубедить меня, то затихает, закрывает глаза.   
Порезы у него даже на веках. И под глазами. А его ушные мочки и вовсе разрезаны пополам. Это сделал я, когда провел по ним языком.   
Если я поглажу его тыльной стороной ладони, вот так, осторожно...   
Он тихонечко подвывает от боли. Устал кричать во весь голос, бедный мой. Я тоже кричал вместе с ним. Кричал и прикасался снова, чтобы продлить агонию. В боли должна быть эта сладость? Должна. Мой мир - мои правила. Я слизываю кровь с наших рук, а затем смешиваю ее со слезами Аобы. Его кровь вкуснее моей. Лучше на вкус была только его сперма.   
Надеюсь, когда он освоится, то сам будет кусать меня и возбуждаться при виде каждого пореза. Плоть здесь легко расходится под пальцами, словно швы, вспарываемые ножницами. А под ней - море красного. Я могу смотреть на это бесконечно. Действительно, могу.   
Он сдался ради того, чтобы исполнить мою мечту. Нет, он меня не ненавидит, как ты мог подумать. Все так же позволяет прижиматься к себе и слушать стук сердца. Это лучший подарок за всю мою жизнь.   
Ты тоже получишь его однажды.   
Мне так жаль, что ты этого не слышишь, маленький заплаканный мальчик, свернувшийся в клубок в углу комнаты. Ты не позволяешь себе забраться в постель, не позволяешь уснуть. Наказываешь за то, что не похож на других.   
Твое сердце бьется так же часто, как сердце Аобы. Это от страха. Ты и представить себе не можешь, что будет дальше.   
Не бойся. Нас ждет потрясающее будущее.


End file.
